


What happens on the ship stays on the ship

by Anamoshigirl



Series: A pirates life for me! [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Ahwm - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Afterglow, Captain's log, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pirates, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically you get all horny and he has to fuck you, blood warning, full speed ahead, he fucks to save you, pirate booty, possibly pregnant reader, referenced future children, seriously he just fucks you after you almost die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamoshigirl/pseuds/Anamoshigirl
Summary: Uhhhhh the reader getting some pirate's booty? Obviously spoilers if you haven't watched a heist with markiplier. And in the story, a few of the things in the timeline are changed a little. This one goes out to all them horny pirate lovers.No one is writing any gosh darn smut so I will do the work for the lonely magnum lovers
Relationships: Captain magnum/reader
Series: A pirates life for me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	What happens on the ship stays on the ship

**Author's Note:**

> You've been in Maggie's crew for the past few days, you get all flustered by his mear presence and kinda like it. (In this version he didn't care for you like his own child but a life long companion) You may be a little hardheaded and don't wanna read too much into it. But somehow by my godly author powers, you are forced to confess your feelings.

You’ve been in his crew for a couple of days, practically a family. Well, living a life at sea does tend to make people get to ‘know’ each other better. Mainly because you live on the same boat and are in close quarters in the middle of the vast neverending sea.

Only moments ago were you declared the new first mate and chose to go after the treasured gold. Once on the island and a bit of walking Mag's find a small chest by a large red x. Not to be a downer but you both expected a bit more of a hunt. When Captain opened the chest his face looked confused, “ This is not the treasure that I was expecting,’ as he lifts a mirror,’ Did you take it?! Did ya already take the treasure gold?!” 

In fear, you step back as he starts to come closer to you, “ Oh, bet you did. After all the things we’ve done together. After all the memories we made! ’Your heart starts to break at his accusations,’ After all the tim-” He pauses.

He thinks for a second and backs up, “May-mayhaps the real treasure gold ain’t about the gold you find at the end of the journey. Mayhaps the truest treasured gold is about the relationships you built along the way.” Your eyes widen in admiration and affection.

“I must admit these past few days on the high seas have been some of the best of my life. And who knows? Maybe this mirror will be worth a few dubl- ,’ he twirls the mirror and spots the big red button on the back,’ What’s this?” Mag's presses the button and some rumbling starts up.

Both of you turn to see a mountain of gold hidden behind a false wall in the cave. He starts to laugh and walk towards it, but you see something he doesn’t. On the side of the opening, there’s a small hole. You run ahead to shield him from the arrow. It hits your shoulder and you crumple to the ground. Captain catches you before you fall, “First mate! Why’d you do that?”

“ You can’t be a good captain if you’re dead Maggie. This was one hell of an adventure. Mags tell the rest of the crew I'mma miss em. This may be my last chance but I oughta get out with it. I love you.” You reach out and kiss him. Stroking his face sd you feel something run through your veins. Man the arrow must’ve been laced with something.

“NO! I ain’t letting ya die that easy!” He heaves you up and places you on a flat rock. He pushes your hair out of your face. Picking up your bag he takes out some medical supplies. You hold his arm as he rummages to grab you the supplies you need. Thankfully he stops the bleeding and it seems you’re okay. You rest on the rock as he starts to pack the gold away in sacks.

All of a sudden you start writheing on the rock, moaning out. Captain spins around rushes to your side, “What’s wrong?”

“I- oh- don’t that was an’ cough’ normal plain old arrow. I think it was laced with something.”

“ Wait a moment,’ he rushes to the gold and pulls something out,’ I found this journal. Flipped through it but me think it might be about the traps somewhere.” He flips and skims the book and stops.

“For those who dare press the button, prepare to reflect on your actions. The arrow which shot if it hits shall leave the person defenseless. Shall thee dare abandon thy treasure for the treasure of the fellow, or leave with riches and less a man? Then blah blah the weight of yer consequences….. Aha! The arrow if shot is laced with aphrodite's desire? So now I must quench your fire?” He scratches his head in confusion.

“ Ahhh I think that it might’ve been lace with an aphrodisiac. Aphrodite is the goddess of love, passion and ….. Procreation” You pant out as another wave of heat hits you. As you moan out he bellows for the crew. Your eyes flutter as the crew barges into the cave.

“ Cap’n what happened ta her?” Johnny shouts as the rest of the crew carry the gold.

“She’s fine just a little blood but that ass phro dialects or whatever is really hitting her. ‘Member Josiah he got hit by one like that, n’ we all remember what that was like. Now hurry on with the gold, I got her.” Captain picks you up gently not to jostle you.

The crew nods, Cas snickers but Stevie elbows her. Your head feels like a load of bricks but feather-light at the same time. Hot and heavy, yet captain’s warmth draws you in. The jump back on the ship kinda hurts your neck.

The crew cheers and dances around the gold but you and captain are down in his quarters. For a large ship and a large man, he has a large captain’s quarters. He gently lets you down onto his bed. He goes to a small bookshelf and starts to go through it. Your eyes roll back, You’re out like a light.  
A couple hours later deep into the night you awake with a quiet groan. You try to sit up but you realize how cold it is. Someone must’ve undressed you but you were in shirt and swamped by one of Maggie’s jackets. You revel in the feel and smell of it for a moment. That savory musk of his and the salty brine of a life at sea, yet sweetly smelling of a peach? Huh, he must’ve eaten one earlier and gotten it on the jacket. 

Propping your arms up you gaze around the room. Mags is reading maps on his desk. Suddenly taken over by some force you quietly slink cross the floor under his desk. (it’s the kind with an opening on the front.) Mags grunts and pushes back his chair, still somehow not noticing you. From the small window, it does seem a bit late. Grinning you crawl up onto his lap surprising him.

“Enough room for one Cap?” you ask in a sultry voice.

He stutters out a yes, so you climb up. Its obvious he didn't change you since he doesn’t notice you aren’t wearing panties. Whatever was on that arrow somehow made you not even feel or really remember that arrow wound. Maybe it was a trick to abandon whoever got shot. Who knows best not dwell on that and back to the present. 

“ Well, first mate If I didn’t know any better I’d think you be trying ta seduce me.” He chuckles as he starts to play with your hair.

“Captain this first mate wants to mate” You wrap your arms round his broad shoulders. Slowly you push his jackets off and start unbuttoning his shirt. You pause before his pants and look at him. He nods. With deft fingers, you push his hat off and rub the captain’s log. He growls low in his throat and you gush a little. “We definitely need ta move to the bed. As much as I love you I like this chair.” Mag’s picks you up and lays you onto his massive bed. 

The bed creeks under his weight, he pauses to drink in the sight of you just in your shirt and swamped by his jacket. You squirm under as he plays with your neck, his beard tickling you. Giggling you pull him up to your face and kiss him, hard. He may have swashbuckling seafaring experience but no siren could come close to your alluring power right now. Drawing him in as close as possible you work on yanking the only bit of clothes on you off. Both of you separate as you both make quick work of your clothes. You purr at the sight of him in all of his tan godly piratey glory. You spot he's already at half-mast. You're all ready to set sails.

Going down low drags his fingers in an x over your throbbing heat " X marks the spot."

Mag's goes down for a late-night snack, more meal than anything. Your eyes roll back as he plays with your clit while slowly pushing in a finger. You didn't realize how thick his fingers are. God everything about him is huge! Except, pinky toes if those are huge then run for the hills! Biting your lip you moan out, any attempt to be quiet for the rest of the crew was abandoned. But when you hear hard thuds and loud moans from the next room over, you don't worry about 'disturbing' them. You desperately try to sound out your oncoming orgasm but you can't form any words at all. Letting out a long wail you gush on his fingers and face.

Mag's comes up, licking his lips, "Thanks for the meal, I should eat out more."

You roll your eyes and wrap your legs around him. Spinning him around so his backs against the wall. Trailing your finger across his chest you pin him to the wall with a kiss. Slowly pulling him off the wall you push him on the bed. Bracing your hands on his chest you lower yourself. You pause to adjust to his massive size and girth.

"Y'all right there?" Mag grips your hips and holds you steady. Nodding reveling in the feeling of him. You slowly roll your hips and both of you groan out. You smile and start to bounce, but he grips your hips tight.

"Full speed ahead!", you salute him," Ai eye captain!"

The bed creeks from his weight and the power of your lovemaking. Grasping the sheets by his head you gasp and pant at each thrust. Quickly he lifts you up and pins you under him. All you can see is just him and the map of his body marred with scars. Grasping his hair you moan out. His hips stutter and he stops, "Land hoe!"

Another orgasm that's been creeping up on you hits you hard. The heat, still from the aphrodisiac, makes it last for a lifetime. Mag's magnum dong unloads a wave of cum into you, making your belly swell a little. Finally, the fire in you started to dissipate. 

He collapses next to you, thankfully not crushing you. He wraps a large arm around you pulling the large fluffy blanket over the both of you. Sighing you say, "Are you ready to add another member to the crew?"

"The more the merrier." You grin as you snuggle closer to him. 

Somewhere in the next room over Stevie and johnny start to quietly cheer at the news. Turns out they were repairing the ship and Cas dropped a hammer on Stevie's toe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this is good and isn't too cringey.
> 
> Comment any constructive criticism and Kudo if its any good
> 
> Later if I'm bored and since I'm on Thanksgiving break I'mma add more to this story. Any kid's names?


End file.
